Joel
Restraints |type = Villain (At First, Currently) Anti-Villain (Temporarily; before being reprogrammed by Darren) |season = Kamen Rider Zerone |firstepisode = Rising Rider |lastepisode = Moiraise |numberofepisodes = 16 (Zerone) |image2 = |type2 = General |villain2 = yes }} Joel is a rogue Humandroid created by Darren to carry out his orders as a member of the terrorist group HackNet. After being briefly conflicted with his relationship between him and Darren, he is reprogrammed and forced to become Kamen Rider Hack. History Personality Joel is a Humandroid made by Darren to carey out the destruction of humanity. He didn't hesitate to destroy a rampaging Humandroid who attacked him while laughing and raving over Zerone's fight with the Mantis Maldroid without looking. When he learned that he's the "son" of Darren, Joel started gaining a soft side for anything dubbed a child. However, Darren reluctantly used a SDecode Enforcer to bring Joel back on his side. He also seems to fear making a mistake that would make Darren disappointed in him. Abilities *'Combat Proficiency': Joel has extensive knowledge of melee combat. *'Expert Marksman': Joel has shown skills to aim his pistol in point-blank range. *'Humandroids Hacking': Similar to Maldroids, Joel can corrupt other Humandroids either by transforming them into Maldrones or by installing programmes that are even hidden from the Humandroid itself. *'Cognitive Learning': Joel can learn new experiences and act according to what he processes from them, allowing him to reach Singularity. Forms Flying Falcon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 95.4 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 9 t. *'Kicking Power': 30.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 23.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. Flying Falcon is Hacks's primary form accessed by using the Flying Falcon SD Programmer in the SDecode Enforcer. Hack can utilize a pair of mechanical wings on his back called the Feather Blades that allow him to fly. He can also use them to throw feather-like projectiles at his opponent. Hack is also able to produce tendrils from his hands that can install programs onto Humandroids or transform them into Maldrones in a similar fashion to Maldroids that transform using the Malcoder. In this form Hack has a stronger punching power than Zerone's Rising Hopper form and the same speed, but his jump height and kicking power are far less. Hack makes up for the lack of jump height, however, with Flying Falcon's ability to fly. Flying Falcon consists of the following parts: *'Falcon Head': The Helmet. **'Falcon Signal': The 'bird head' on top of the forehead. It is a control device that analyses information on the surroundings collected by the Falcon Radar and flight status, it provides the wearer with data necessary for flight, such as route candidates, altitude, and wing shape. **'Falcon Goggles': The silver frame that surrounds the Falcon Scope. The armor, which also functions as a wing, contains radar and visual equipment to protect the face and enhances Hack's flight abilities. **'Falcon Scope': The eyes. They have excellent telephoto and target tracking capabilities. They also function as an imaging radar monitor, so that even if there is an altitude difference or distance, it is possible to track a locked-on target. This enables a homing kick that strikes the target from a high altitude. **'Force Top': The top of the helmet. It protects the user from corrosive liquids with a special fabric that has extremely low breath-ability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, the special coating reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making it a form of stealth equipment. **'Falcon Radar': The radar. By using several types of radar such as 3D radar and imaging radar, it can obtain information on flying objects, weather, and the ground. The information obtained here is sent to the Falcon Signal as needed. **'Audio Enforcers': The ear units. Hearing information is communicated to the wearer through the Force Cable. *'Force Suit': The bodysuit. It is made out of a special fabric which has extremely low breathability and permeability, protecting Hack from corrosive acid. It also keeps internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. Additionally, the special coating applied to the surface reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making the Force Suit a form of stealth equipment. *'Force Arms': The arms. By receiving the energy generated by the SDecode Enforcer, the wearer's strength is increased by approximately 4.8 times. *'Force Legs': The legs. By receiving the energy generated by the SDecode Enforcer, the wearer's leg strength is increased by approximately 6.4 times. *'Force Gloves': The gloves. They increase grip strength and tactile sensitivity by a factor of approximately 3 by receiving the energy generated by the SDecode Enforcer. The fingertips are protected with sharp armor and can be used as weapons. *'Impact Armor': The armor pieces. By protecting the parts of the body that are subject to harmful impacts with thick armor and cutting unnecessary armor, the total protection capacity is maximized while at the same weight. The Impact Armor's arrangement allows them to easily move with the wearer's movements. *'Armor Core': The central chestpiece. It is the Impact Armor control unit. The status of each part of the Impact Armor is monitored periodically to control energy distribution. Also, if the damage accumulated exceeds a certain point, the transformation will be canceled to protect the user. *'Force Boots': The boots. They protect the feet and improve the wearer's running and kicking ability. In addition, the strength of the armor material is utilized to enable activities in extreme environments where humans cannot enter. *'Force Cables': The Black cables running through all parts of the body that transmit energy and information from the SDecode Enforcer. In addition, taking advantage of their high toughness and ability to expand and contract freely, they have the role of constraining the utilized SD Programmer's AniModel and tightly binding it to the wearer. This form has three finishers: *SDecode Enforcer finishers: **'Flying Break': **'Flying Decimation': Hack files up with the Feather Blades and performs a Rider Kick in front of the target. *Case Shooter finishers: **'Case Shot': Through the use of a SD Programmer, Hack can boost his Case Shot attack. ***'Sting Scorpion': Appearances: Zerone Episodes 6-10, 12, 14-16 Equipment Devices *SDecode Enforcer *SD Programmers *SD Holder Weapons *Case Arrow *Case Shooter *Case Slasher Behind the Scenes Portrayal Joel is portrayed by Ashton Sanders. Relationships - Enemies= *Lewis Elliott/Kamen Rider Zerone: TBD *Mike Ross/Kamen Rider Volcanus: TBD *Becca Fox/Kamen Rider Amazon: TBD *L.I.S.A.: TBD *Richard Bates: TBD }} Notes Appearances Category:Humandroids Category:Zerone Riders Category:HackNet Category:Villains Category:Zerone Characters